


A Good Hurt

by MaryMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward!Ben Solo, Clothed Sex, Consent, Dry Humping, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Naked Female Clothed Male, Reylo - Freeform, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a hint of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: Rey has a horrible headache and decides to masturbate to help with the pain. The trouble is her crush, Ben Solo, has followed her into the bedroom.A hurt/comfort fic with smut and mutual-pining.





	A Good Hurt

**Author's Note:**

>   **[Moodboard](https://marymonster.tumblr.com/post/188886945497/a-good-hurt-by-marymonster-rey-has-a-horrible)**

The flickering light of the muted TV itched at the back of her brain. Rey wanted to ask if she could turn it off, but she didn’t want to impose. Apparently, Leia and Han always ate dinner with the closed-captioned news on in the background. They had opened up their home to her, she shouldn’t be a bother. The third glass of beer was also a mistake, but it tasted good and Han had seemed so pleased that she was enjoying his home-brew she couldn’t say no. The final straw had been the raucous conversation. The Organa-Solo-Skywalker clan didn’t just interrupt each other when they spoke, they practically shouted each other down even when the conversation was civil.

It was too much. All three of her triggers; she shouldn’t have been surprised.

“I’m so sorry,” Rey said trying to smile but knowing her lips weren’t moving properly. “I have a bit of a headache.”

Luke looked at her with concern and asked, “One of your migraines?”

“I hope not,” she said as she rose from the table, her plate half-finished. The napkin spilled from her lap to the floor, but she couldn’t summon the effort to retrieve it. She just needed her medication; she only had to get to her purse.

“Oh, you poor thing! Benny used to get those as a teenager. Didn’t you, dear?” Leia said as she patted her son’s hand before turning back to Rey. “Thankfully, he grew out of them. Is there anything we can do?”

“No, no,” Rey said, “I just need to take my medication and lie down for a minute.” She hurried to the entryway as fast as she could without running. Pulling her purse from the coat rack, she next darted to the bathroom. 

“Damnit, Rey,” she cursed herself as she searched through her bag one more time. “Damnit. Damnit.” The small orange bottle that held her only hope for a pain-free evening wasn’t there. She must have forgotten to transfer her pills from her grimy, everyday messenger bag to the sleek handbag that she had chosen to better match her dress. 

She opened the mirrored medicine cabinet, too desperate for relief to be concerned about snooping. There was only a very expired bottle of Nyquil, a box of band-aids, and two nail clippers. 

Rey reeled out of the bathroom and opened the first door she came to. She didn’t bother with the light as she made her way to the twin bed within. Ben, her brain whispered. This must be his old room. The tall man, who never smiled with his mouth but always seemed to be beaming at her with his eyes. They’d gotten to know each other during his frequent visits to the office she shared with his uncle Luke. She and Luke would be locked in some heated debate and Ben would sidle in with an offering from Leia or from Han: a jar of homemade jam, a copy of a well-worn book or a bottle of beer.

She had found it so odd that Luke’s sister and brother-in-law were always relaying him presents until she realized that it was a ploy. Ben was being sent on an errand to repair his relationship with his uncle, not to courier little gifts.

Ben and Luke had remained equably distant over the past year that she had witnessed the weekly ritual. She and Ben, however, had grown close. Luke had been out one afternoon, and she was alone in the office when Ben had stopped by with a lemon meringue pie. He had told her that it wouldn’t be as good the next day when Luke would be back and that had been all the encouragement she had needed. She’d fetched two forks from her desk and offered one to him. That was how it had really begun, that was how she had started to fall for him.

They hadn’t ever gone on a date, both too shy to break the spell of their stolen moments in the stairwell with cookies and cakes, and once a horrid, single-malt whiskey. She knew he’d felt it too, it was obvious in the way that his cheeks flushed whenever she bumped her shoulder against his arm when he teased her about always stealing the last bite. 

And that was how she had found herself at the Organa-Solo home for dinner. Ben had stopped by the office to invite his uncle over. Luke had been hesitant about accepting. When Ben mentioned that his mother would be making her famous lasagna from scratch, Rey couldn’t help herself and she’d pronounced how delicious that would be, hoping to encourage Luke. Both men had turned towards her and simultaneously extended the invitation to her as well. 

A hot white pulse of pain reached up her spine and covered her scalp. She turned onto her side and drew her knees to her chest. The pillow below her head smelled only faintly of mild soap for which she was grateful. A latch opened and closed somewhere beyond her misery, somewhere far outside herself. The mattress moved only a little, but the dipping sensation was enough to make her gasp. 

“Sorry.” Ben. It was Ben. “Is there anything I can do?”

“My neck. Just below my skull,” she murmured.

His fingers slotted in between her muscles, pressing slow, strong lines up and down.

“Like that,” she said, her voice cracking. She centered herself on her breathing now. Two short bursts of inhalation before a long, slow exhale. He was moving again, trying not to jostle her, but the bed was too small, and he was too heavy. She winced but then he was laying behind her, and his closeness was a comfort. 

The relief afforded her by his touch was soon eclipsed by the angry ache that now enclosed over her face and wrapped around her eyes and her jaw. It was building. She arched her neck back hard, the soothing massage pulled away and was replaced by the discomfort of the hyperextension. A lesser hurt to distract from the greater; it was one of her little tricks.

She was alone in her body now. Her breaths thundered in her ears and the heel of her hand ground into the nerves just at the inner feathering of her eyebrows. She breathed. She hurt. She breathed again. It wasn’t going to be enough. She pulled up the skirt of her dress and slipped a hand under her tights and under her panties. She rubbed at her clit until a new sensation begged for attention in her brain. It was a small needy feeling but one that chipped away at the firmness of her current distress.

“Rey?” a voice called to her quietly. Ben. He was still next to her. There was something new in his voice she couldn’t puzzle out in her state.

“It helps,” she whimpered, unwilling to stop. If she could just get a little closer, she could force herself over the edge and the endorphins would buoy her through the worst of it. But even though her slick was dampening her panties, she couldn’t focus on a fantasy long enough to build her as high as she needed. A heavy hand landed on top of her hand but over her tights. It ghosted her movements before pressing down on her fingertips.

“Let me.”

“Ok,” she said. Her hand was moved away and replaced. His fingers mimicked her pace, but they were so much bigger and stronger. Her breasts rose and fell heavily as her breathing devolved into a less controlled rhythm. “Ben,” she whispered. Her pulse hammered in her temples but now her clit echoed the thundering of her heartbeat. 

His breath was hot on her neck and his chest laid against her arm that was wedged between them but the only point of skin on skin contact was his fingers beneath her underwear. Her hips bucked against his touch and one of her hands twisted in the front of his button down.

The concentric strokes he made against her sensitive flesh sped up and her focus on the driving pain in her face dipped lower to the swelling pleasure in her cunt. She moved her body towards him slightly and felt the pressure of his hard cock along her hip.

Rey drew up her knees and let them fall apart to open her folds even further. The wet noise of Ben’s fingers rubbing over her clit and her ever-loudening pants filled the sliver of space between them. But the pounding of her head was proving to be too much, and her jaw clamped closed. Just as she thought her agony might over take the build of pleasure, Ben pinched and worried her clit, forcing her to come.

She writhed and opened her mouth in a silent cry. The rushing feeling eased her even as her muscles clenched, grasping at nothing. She caught her breath and turned on her side, curling in on herself. Her pain persisted but it was no longer excruciating, letting her body relax enough to find that hidden spot between thought and emptiness that she was able to occupy when her migraines weakened a little. Ben’s hand had been pulled from her panties when she’d turned away from him onto her side and she felt him smooth down her skirt before going still.

\--

Rey woke with the sudden start that comes when your subconscious takes note that you’re in an unknown bed. Her bleary eyes darted around the room before registering a poster for a punk rock band that had broken up over a decade ago. Ben. She was in Ben’s childhood bedroom. 

Her neck popped loudly as she rolled it from side to side. She was a little stiff having fallen asleep with her head only cushioned by the firm mattress as she had placed the pillow over her face to block any light and sound. Her head, however, was now surprisingly free from pain. She was sprawled on top of the navy-blue comforter and the rumpled space beside her was cool to the touch. He must have snuck out after she’d fallen asleep. The glowing green hands of the clock on the far wall read half past 4 am. She’d really fucked up dinner.

Rolling off the bed, she grimaced; her panties were damp and sticky. She stripped them off with her tights and stuffed them both into her purse. The rest of the household wouldn’t be awake for another few hours; there was no sense in her being uncomfortable. She undid the side zipper of her dress and tugged it off before removing her bra, draping them over a chair that was pushed neatly into its matching desk.

She stood naked in front of the window that looked into the side yard. What she could see of the neighborhood was eerily calm, no cars or barking dogs. There was a short drop from his window down onto the lawn that was littered with cheery ornaments in the shapes of various farm animals.

She wondered if Ben had ever snuck girls into his room through this window. If he’d had his first kiss under the glow-in-the-dark stars that dotted his ceiling. If he’d ever teased the clit of some pretty girl he’d met in AP Calc while she laid stretched out on his bed -like he’d done for her. 

No, Rey decided. The Ben she knew was shy and awkward and his old bedroom betrayed an even shier and more awkward youth. Three intricate model airplanes were displayed on his dresser and the bookshelf over his headboard still held the dog-eared copies of the entire Ender series. He’d probably read and re-read those books late into the night, maybe with a flashlight under his blankets until the house had grown as still as it was now, before turning off the light and rolling onto his side. She imagined him edging down the waistband of his pajamas before taking his cock in hand and stroking himself. He’d run his palm up and down his aching member until he reached the edge and had to press his face into his pillow to keep his muffled cry from waking his parents. 

She circled around the bed almost seeing him there panting, spent body twisted in pleasure. Opening his closet, she looked for more hints to who he had been before but the shelves within were empty save for spare linens. She chewed her lip thoughtfully before finally easing open the top drawer of his dresser. T-shirts were stuffed haphazardly inside; she picked out a black one with two wolves howling at a full moon. She sniffed it hoping it had retained something of his scent, but it only smelled of the cedar drawer.

The shirt slipped over her naked body, covering her halfway down her thighs. Rey tiptoed from his room into the hallway that led to the kitchen. She found a glass and, as quietly as possible, filled it from the tap. She drank greedily, and a cool stream of water escaped the side and spilled down her chin, her neck, and then between her breasts before easing to a trickle as it passed over her belly. Warmed by her skin, the last few drops dripped between her legs. 

She placed the glass in the sink and was about to head back to the bedroom when a low, soft rumbling caught her ear. Ben must be in the living room, she thought. Her bare feet carried her silently over the hardwood of the hallway until she could peek around the corner. She’d expected to see him sprawled on the couch, his long legs hanging off to accommodate the rest of him. She’d thought he’d be snoring softly but instead she found him sitting up and staring back at her.

“You alright?” he asked. 

She licked her lips and nodded. She kept her body hidden behind as much of the archway that separated the hall from the living room as she could manage; she’d suddenly become self-conscious about stealing his shirt.

“Do you need anything?” he asked and somehow his voice was lower and more raw than when he had first spoken. 

“I don’t think so,” she said. “Um, thank you for earlier.” She swore she could see his cheeks burning in the low light. An afghan was bunched up on the floor by his feet as if he’d fought with it before giving up and sitting awake. 

He nodded, clearly not trusting himself to respond in any other way. Rey stepped into the room and then in front of him. She could see him more clearly now even though the low light still softened the edges of his angular face. He was wearing a plain white undershirt and a pair of silky pajama pants that were a few inches too short that he’d doubtlessly borrowed from Han.

His eyes filled with surprise as he took in the top she was wearing. A soft chuckle escaped his lips and his face broke into the sweetest smile she’d ever seen - lopsided and a bit too wide but somehow perfect.

“If someone had told 6th grade Ben that one day a sexy woman would be wearing that shirt in front of him, he would have dropped dead of shock.”

It was Rey’s turn to blush. “This was yours in 6th grade?” she asked instead of addressing the fact that Ben had just called her sexy. She tugged at the hem. He was such a tall and broad man she should have assumed he would have been well on his way by twelve.

“Yes,” he said as he looked her over with hungry eyes, “It looks good on you.”

Rey couldn’t take it for another second. She moved to him and then dropped onto his lap, her knees pushing into the back of the couch on either side of his hips as her hands cupped his cheeks and her lips crashed against his. Ben’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her against him as he kissed her back. 

They were fastened together for a few minutes, the roll of their lips and tongues enough. But then Rey started to rock over his erection that had begun to lift against the apex of her spread thighs. Ben’s hands moved from her back to the tops of her legs before slipping under the hem of the shirt she wore. When his fingers found the flesh that stretched over her hips where the sides of her panties would have been, she felt his lips stutter. 

“I don’t have a condom,” he said, and he squeezed her so tight it pinched.

She nodded. “They’ll be time for that later.” She crossed her arms before gripping the bottom of the shirt and peeling it up over her arched body. She was sat on him now bare, wet and needing more and wanting to give him everything.

“You’re so beautiful, Rey,” he said as his hands glided over her body, but his gaze stayed trained on her face. She guided his hands to her breasts where he plucked and teased her nipples into stiff peaks as she continued to grind over his tenting erection. The silky fabric of his pajamas brushed along her wet folds and her clit, making her shudder.

“Ben,” she said before her lips found his once more.

She twisted her fingers in his dark hair and clung to the nape of his neck as he leaned her backwards so he could suck one of her breasts into his mouth. His large hands spanned the small of her back, keeping her atop of his still hidden cock as she bucked and ground against it. 

His teeth worried her nipple making her stomach clench with excitement before he turned his attention to her other breast. The rush of finally having him like this, his hands, his lips, his cock, pressed against her made her skin prickle hot. All that combined with the thrill of being completely exposed on top of his clothed body in his parents’ living room as her boss slept down the hall was almost too much.

As if he had read her mind, Ben breathed a calming shush against her lips just as one of his hands disappeared from her back and snuck around her front to find her clit. This time, he didn’t have her agony to compete with and it wasn’t long before she was shivering and gasping. His fingers wedged between them and two of them pushed into her tight entrance. He rubbed ruthlessly against her front wall as she moved up and down. 

He worked a third finger inside her and she moaned softly from the stretch. She had no idea how she’d manage his cock when the time finally came if his fingers challenged her like this. His thumb skated over her clit and it was suddenly too much as her body clenched and writhed as she came hard, his mouth swallowing her wordless cries. The closeness of this, of coming on his fingers with his lips pressed against her own, was a novel intimacy for Rey. She wanted to stay lost in him until this feeling became commonplace.

He eased his hand away from her quivering, sensitive core while her climax descended. She’d thoroughly soaked his lap with her come but he didn’t seem to mind as he kissed her and gripped her tight while he continued to rock her over his erection. Ben broke away and his lips were fliting up and down her throat as he whispered so quietly she barely heard him, “I’ve wanted you, Rey. I’ve needed you.”

She gently pushed against his chest until he leaned back far enough for her to catch his eye. “I’ve wanted you too, Ben,” she said as she lifted his hand to her mouth and then sucked two of his fingers, still coated with her arousal, all the way in. She rolled her tongue over the sensitive undersides of his knuckles in sync with the movements of her soaked core over his cock. Again, and again she moved, their eyes locked and their bodies burning hot.

His belly clenched, and his eyes shut for a moment as his cock pulsated against her through his pajama pants. The shiver of his full lips and his low moan filled her with an odd pride. The wet of his come darkened the waistband and a few spurts escaped and spilled over the rippled fabric. She folded forward against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. The heavy rise and fall of his breath comforted her as he held her tight. They clung to each other like that in the dark until Rey finally stood and slipped his shirt back on. 

“I should probably…” She trailed off as she indicated over her shoulder with her thumb.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Or maybe you could join me?” She wanted him to wrap himself around her once more and hold her while she fell back to sleep.

“My parents and Luke would know something had happened,” he said. It was such an odd comment. Sure, the setting and perhaps the timing, weren’t great, but they were both adults. Ben, however, was blushing, and it took her aback. She had known for a while that their feelings were reciprocal, but she’d thought they’d just hadn’t been able to figure out how to take the next step. It hadn’t even occurred to her that what had just transpired wouldn’t have moved them at least a few paces past mutual pining. His continued uncertainty on the matter, while their spend was still stuck to their skin, was oddly endearing. 

“I mean,” he began to ramble and wave his hands about, “It might be awkward if they thought we were a couple or something, and this was just a one-time thing. Like if that’s what you want I’m okay with it. Not that I only want that! It’s just that I- Well- Maybe-” 

It took all her self-control not to giggle at how sweet and flustered he was as he tied himself in knots. “How about tomorrow morning, while I’m in the shower, you break the news that we’re dating?” she offered. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep her face relaxed as his expression shifted to surprise.

“Yeah,” he said regaining some composure, “That would work!” He stood up and pulled her close, bowing his head to kiss her. Her hand gripped his tightly as she pulled him done the hall to the bedroom. The bright grin she had waited so long to see was once again shining in the dim light. It truly had been worth the wait.


End file.
